Hate or Love
by Andromeda Arundhati
Summary: Fic SH. Cinta mampu mengalahkan kebencian, bagaimanapun caranya cinta akan muncul sebagai pemenang.


Hyuuga Hinata melangkah tergesa menelusuri jalan setapak menuju _Okoku University_ , rumput-rumput dan kerikil tertutup oleh salju yang turun rutin di musim dingin ini, Hinata mendesah dalam napasnya yang kian beku, udara dingin membelai wajah manisnya.

Mendekati pintu gerbang yang megah, Hinata mulai mendengar suara tawa dan percakapan puluhan siswa yang sayup-sayup terbawa oleh embusan angin yang membuatnya mengigil.

Hinata melihat beberapa anak keluar dengan santai dari mobil-mobil mewah, kenyamanan yang hanya didapati oleh mereka yang berasal dari kalangan atas. Hinata berharap bisa sekali saja duduk di atas jok mewah mobil-mobil yang berseliweran di hadapannya itu, duduk di dalam suhu hangat yang bisa diatur saat musim dingin yang makin menggigit, atau sebaliknya duduk tenang dalam kesejukan saat kondisi bumi nyaris seperti tungku neraka.

Betapa mudahnya hidup sebagai anak yang terlahir dalam keluarga kaya, walau begitu Hinata tak pernah menyesal terlahir dalam keluarganya sekarang. Suatu saat ia akan memperbaiki kondisi keluarganya yang miskin, jika dia bekerja keras pasti ia bisa membahagiakan keluarganya.

Angin dingin kembali membelai melewati tubuh Hinata, ia tersentak dari pikirannya saat sebuah mobil melintas dengan kecepatan yang tak seharusnya, Hinata pun mengeratkan _sweater_ nya yang berlapiskan jas hujan yang dibeli di pasar loakan—Jas bekas yang Hinata pakai terbuat dari kulit asli dan bermerk, kondisinya pun masih bagus, jadi tidak telalu memalukan untuk dipakai di Universitas elitnya—Hinata tak membawa payung, akan lebih mudah jika ia membawa jas hujan yang bisa dipakai sesaat keluar dari kereta bawah tanah. Butiran salju kadang melayang di atas udara yang cerah di musim dingin, dan Hinata tak ingin butiran kecil itu meleleh di atas rambut dan baju seragamnya yang mahal.

* * *

 _ **Between Love And Hate**_

 _ **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **FF ini hanya imajinasiku sebagai penggemar**_

 _ **Warning: AU, Thypo(s), OOC**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance**_

 _ **Pairing: SasukeXHinata**_

 _ **Cinta mampu mengalahkan kebencian, bagaimanapun caranya cinta akan muncul sebagai pemenang**_

* * *

Hinata kembali menarik napasnya, ia menatap gedung berlantai tiga yang memiliki arsitektur mewah, ia harus belajar mati-matian untuk tetap bertahan di Universitas super mewah bertaraf international itu. Persaingan ketat untuk mendapatkan beasiswa dari para donatur kadang membuat Hinata tertekan. Tatapan Hinata berpindah ke arah dua sosok menjulang tinggi yang berada di dekat pintu masuk gedung, pandangan Hinata menetap pada punggung tegap milik salah satu pemuda yang sedang berbincang itu. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia membuka lapisan jas hujannya, mengambil langkah lebar untuk melewati kedua pemuda yang berdiri di antara pilar-pilar megah yang menjulang.

"Aku tak percaya! Tempat ini telah dipenuhi oleh parasit." Hinata bergidik ngeri mendengar perkataan kejam yang terdengar lantang keluar dari salah satu mulut seorang pemuda berwajah rupawan yang sedang bersenda gurau dengan teman sejawatnya, keduanya terlihat seperti dua orang pangeran dari keturunan kerajaan bisnis kaya raya.

Beberapa siswa baru berpenampilan culun berjalan melewati keduanya dengan kepala menunduk, dari penampilan mereka sudah bisa ditebak, siswa dan siswi itu berasal dari golongan penerima beasiswa.

"Kau jangan lupa Sasuke, salah satu donatur paling dermawan berasal dari keluargamu sendiri. Tak bisa kupercaya seorang penerus Uchiha menyimpan kebencian pada para parasit Okoku _University_." Terdengar suara tawa mengesalkan yang hanya bisa diciptakan oleh mereka yang memiliki hati dipenuhi keangkuhan.

Mereka yang sedang bicara memang berasal dari kalangan atas, para pewaris yang harus membayar dobel uang kuliahnya untuk diberikan pada beberapa siswa yang kurang mampu. Para bangsawan dari keluarga Uchiha adalah donatur yang paling banyak merekrut siswa pintar dan berbakat dari kalangan tak mampu, namun mereka pun memiliki pandangan jauh ke depan, tidak semata-mata memberikan uang sekolah secara cuma-cuma, beberapa siswa yang teruji kompeten kelak akan dipilih dan direkrut untuk mengabdi pada perusahaan yang dikelola oleh Uchiha Company. Dengan kata lain, mereka bisa mendapatkan beasiswa penuh dan berhasil mewujudkan keinginannya mengenyam pendidikan tinggi di sekolah bergengsi sekaligus memiliki masa depan cerah dengan pekerjaan yang menjanjikan. Sementara penyumbang mendapatkan sumber daya manusia yang kompeten dalam bidangnya dengan loyalitas yang bisa dipertaruhkan, sebuah hubungan yang saling menguntungkan, walau demikian menjadi kalangan bawah tetap harus menelan pil pahit, perjuangan mereka sangat berat untuk bisa memenuhi standar para donatur.

"Uchiha tahu betul memilih yang terbaik. Lagipula, mereka yang berkeras bertahan di sekolah ini hanya akan berakhir menjadi alas kaki kami." Well, Uchiha Company memang paling pandai memerah tenaga para karyawannya.

Mata kelam Uchiha Sasuke menangkap sosok Hinata yang berjalan tergesa melewatinya. Sabaku Gaara bersiul, pemuda yang menjadi teman bicara Sasuke itu menatap bokong Hinata dengan pandangan tergoda.

"Si Hyuuga itu lumayan cantik." Tatapan pemuda berambut merah itu sama sekali tak teralihkan, bahkan saat suara decihan khas seorang Uchiha mengejeknya.

"Seleramu benar-benar rendahan." Sasuke menyeringai dan tanpa sadar ikut memandangi bokong seksi milik Hinata.

Merasa jijik dengan pandangan milik Gaara yang tak mau lepas dari gadis yang Sasuke tahu berasal dari kalangan bawah membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri, Sasuke meninggalkan Sabaku Gaara dan imajinasi kotornya.

"Hey! Mau kemana kau?!" Sasuke tak menghiraukannya.

Tiba-tiba suara kelewat ceria Naruto mengagetkan mereka, " Oi, Sasuke! Gaara!" Kedua pemuda tampan itu berhenti, " _Ohayo mina_ ," sapa Naruto dengan senyuman menawannya.

Sasuke hanya berpaling sejenak lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya tanpa membalas sapaan Naruto. Hanya Gaara yang membalas sapaannya, namun tak ada senyum sedikit pun dari wajah berengsek teman-temannya itu. Nasib Naruto memang kurang beruntung hingga ia harus memiliki teman dekat seperti mereka, orang-orang yang berekspresi minim.

* * *

Ayunan langkah Sasuke dan teman-temannya memantul pada pijakan marmer, sesosok punggung sempit seorang gadis yang berada lima meter di hadapannya membuat Sasuke menyeringai kejam. Hinata sendiri tak sadar tengah diperhatikan, ia sibuk membuka lokernya dan menggerutu pelan melihat kotak lokernya yang penuh sesak, di dalamnya ada buku-buku, sepatu dan baju ganti.

Sasuke menghampiri Hinata yang merasa terusik dengan langkah-langkah tegas ke arahnya, Gaara dan Naruto hanya memperhatikan kelakukan aneh Sasuke, mereka sudah biasa melihat Sasuke mengganggu anak-anak dari kalangan _rendahan_ termasuk mengganggu gadis Hyuuga itu.

Sasuke melirik Hinata sejenak, "Senang melihatmu lagi Nona Hyuuga."

Setelah libur panjang semester, hari ini adalah pertemuan pertama Hinata dan Sassuke lagi di tahun kedua mereka. Ada ekspresi jengah yang Hinata tampakan pada setiap gerakan tubuhnya. "Oh, tentu saja, senang melihatmu lagi." Hinata menjawab sapaan Sasuke dengan gerakan super cepat membereskan kotak doraemonnya yang berantakan.

Hinata memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata kelam seorang Uchiha, "Ada angin apa seorang Tuan Muda menyapa Hamba, seolah kita teman yang sangat akrab saja." Hinata menyisipkan senyuman palsunya.

"Hahaha ..., kau terdengar cukup lucu," suara tawa Sasuke terdengar sangat mengganggu pendengaran Hinata, bahkan teman-teman Sasuke yang mendengar tawanya itu ikut bergidik ngeri. Keduanya sadar betul Sasuke akan menjadi sosok yang berbeda saat ia sedang berhadapan dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

Tentu saja Hinata sadar dengan keberadaan dirinya yang hanya dianggap lelucon bagi anak kaya manja seperti Sasuke. "Ada apa dengan segala kesopananmu ini, Tuan Muda?"

Sasuke menyingkirkan senyum di wajahnya, "Apa ada yang salah?" pemuda itu balik bertanya.

"Tentu kau tak melupakan statusku yang rendahan, bukan? Aneh rasanya bila seorang kalangan atas menyapaku."

"Hm ...," Sasuke bergumam lembut. "Kau menyadari statusmu?" sebuah pertanyaan retoris, Hinata sadar akan ada permainan dibalik senyuman menawan milik Sasuke itu.

Hinata menutup pintu lokernya dengan dorongan keras, "Permisi." Ia pun beranjak pergi dengan meninggalkan geraman kesal pada lawan bicaranya.

Sasuke berdecih, dan dengan kasar ia menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata. "Mau kemana kau? Aku belum selesai _Ahiru-chan_!"

Hinata sangat benci tiap kali Sasuke menghinanya dengan panggilan itu, "Dengar!" Hinata menyentak pegangan Sasuke, "Aku muak dengan sikap bosy-mu Uchiha. Sebaiknya kaucari korban lain yang benar-benar bisa menyenangkanmu."

"Kau sudah berani melawan rupanya." Sasuke berkeras ingin mengganggu Hinata, "Tak ada seorang pun bisa memuaskanku Hinata, hanya kau yang bisa. Hanya kau saja." Sasuke berbicara tepat di depan wajah Hinata, harum mulut pemuda itu bahkan dapat tercium. Perkataan Sasuke jelas terdengar menjurus, membuat jantung Hinata berdebar tak karuan.

"Wow!"

"Damn!"

Gaara dan Naruto berseru hampir bersamaan. Hinata melirik Gaara dan Naruto dengan wajah yang mulai merona.

"Jaga kata-katamu Sasuke!" Hinata membentak lelaki yang tersenyum lebar mendengar seruan kedua temannya itu.

"Kenapa? Itu kenyataannya, Nona Hyuuga!"

"Kau terdengar seperti lelaki mesum yang menjijikan."

Sasuke terusik dengan kata jijik yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Wanita di hadapannya sudah berani banyak tingkah sekarang, mungkin itu karena sikapnya juga yang mulai lunak. Sepertinya wanita Hyuuga ini perlu mendapatkan pelajaran yang lebih keras darinya.

Dengan rasa percaya diri yang besar Sasuke memajukan wajahnya semakin dekat ke wajah Hinata yang makin merona. Sejenak Hinata terpesona dengan wajah tampan lelaki di hadapannya, seberengsek apa pun kelakukan Sasuke terhadapnya, tak akan merubah kelebihan yang dimiliki seorang Uchiha yang dianugerahi paras menawan yang mampu memesonakan banyak wanita. Melihat wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat membuat degup jantung Hinata tak beraturan.

Deru napas Sasuke yang hangat menerpa wajah Hinata, membuatnya tak mampu mengedipkan mata bulannya. Entah bagaimana Sasuke selalu terperangkap dengan mudah ke dalam manik _lavender_ Hinata itu. Sasuke makin berani mendekati wajah Hinata dengan tatapan lapar pada bibir _plumnya_ yang memikat.

Mata Hinata berkedut beberapa kali saat melihat manik hitam Sasuke tertutup oleh kedua kelopak yang dihiasi oleh bulu mata yang lentik layaknya seorang gadis. Cantik, Sasuke itu gabungan antara ketampanan dan kecantikan yang nyata. Degupan jantung Hinata makin tak keruan.

Mendapati diri dalam ambang batasnya, Hinata dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba mengalihkan rasa terpesonanya itu dengan sengaja membenturkan dahinya ke dahi Sasuke dengan kekuatan penuh, suara benturan dua kepala terdengar keras.

"Aww!" Sasuke melangkah mundur sambil memegangi dahinya yang berdenyut-denyut, "Dasar perempuan sinting!" Sasuke mengerang sambil memaki-maki, sedangkan Hinata sendiri sudah terlihat berlari pontang panting meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengerang kesakitan. Hinata tak menghiraukan rasa sakit di kepalanya, ia berlari sekuat tenaga.

Suara tawa Naruto terdengar mengesalkan Sasuke. Dengan berang Sasuke menghampirinya lalu tanpa belas kasih ia menyumpal mulut lebar Naruto dengan sarung tangan yang digunakan untuk melindunginya dari hawa dingin yang menggigit. Sasuke kemudian menatap Gaara yang dilihatnya tampak sumringah bahagia, ia menatap Gaara dengan tatapan seolah-olah mempertanyakan: Apa yang kau lihat bajingan!

Sebaiknya kau menenangkan dirimu Sasuke, karena kedua sahabatmu kini menyadari sikap anehmu terhadap wanita Hyuuga itu. Benci dan cinta, sepertinya memang beda tipis.

Hinata dan Sasuke dari awal masuk sekolah memang sudah tak pernah akur, keduanya memiliki dendam kesumat yang tak seorang pun bisa melerainya.

"Kau ini, apa tak bisa sehari saja tak menggangggunya?" Gaara mengikuti langkah Sasuke, yang sibuk menggosok keningnya yang tampak memerah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Sasuke menatap Gaara dengan pandangan kesal.

Gaara mana mau kalah dengan keturunan Uchiha itu, "Kalau iya, kau mau apa?" Kedua mata pemuda itu saling bersitatap, seolah ada aliran listrik yang menguar dari iris mata keduanya.

Naruto yang tak mau melihat keduaanya kembali bertengkar hebat seperti masa Senoir High School dulu, mau tak mau melerai kedua pemuda yang ia tahu betul sangat keras kepala, "Sudahlah! Jangan bertengkar hanya karena seorang wanita lagi."

Keduanya memang pernah memperebutkan satu wanita yang sama, awalnya hanya untuk sebuah taruhan. Namun siapa sangka mereka jadi ribut besar karena ternyata wanita yang mereka incar bermain belakang, wanita itu berhasil menggoda keduanya dan menjadikan mereka kekasih di waktu yang bersamaan. Tentu saja harga diri keduanya terasa diinjak-injak. Siapa sangka wajah cantik dan mulut manis si perempuan mampu membutakan mata hati keduanya hingga mereka saling menyalahkan dan tak mau kalah. Mereka sempat tak mau bicara lagi bahkan saat bertemu pun mereka saling membuang muka. Ah! Wanita memang sebuah bencana untuk persahabatan dan Naruto paling tidak suka dengan wanita cantik bermuka dua macam itu.

Naruto terus merayu keduanya untuk menyudahi aksi saling tatap . "Kheh! kenapa kalian harus bertengkar untuk wanita rendahan macam dia." Mendengar perkataan Naruto yang sebelumnya tak pernah menghina orang lain membuat Sasuke dan Gaara menatap Naruto bersamaan. Suasana makin beku di mata Naruto, ia sampai harus menelan ludah berkali-kali.

Sasuke tertawa keras melihat mimik wajah Naruto yang pias, diikuti oleh Gaara yang kemudian merangkul bahu Naruto dengan akrab. "Sekarang aku yakin, kau benar-benar keturunan Uzumaki," ucap Gaara.

"Yah, selama ini aku pun gemas dengan sipat baik hati seorang Namikaze." Semua tahu Uzumaki adalah keluarga paling bermulut tajam, dan ketenarannya itu sempat hilang karena Kushina Uzumaki telah menerima lamaran dari lelaki baik hati dan sopan yang berasal dari seorang Namikaze.

"Aku benar-benar sial, berteman dengan iblis macam kalian." Naruto yang mulai jengah pun meninggalkan keduanya dengan mulut yang masih menggerutu, sedikit banyak Naruto memang menuruni sipat cerewet Kushina, untungnya Naruto juga tipe anak yang baik dan sopan seperti ayahnya, Namikaze Minato.

"Lihatlah! gara-gara kau Sasuke." Gaara mendelik, "Naruto kini tertular kejahatanmu." Sasuke sang tertuduh malah bangga sudah membangunkan monster kecil dalam jiwa Naruto.

"Ini lebih bagus, kan? The Devil, tak memerlukan seorang malaikat."

* * *

Debaran jantung Hinata berdegup kencang, keningnya yang sakit tak ia rasakan, yang ia pikirkan adalah kemurkaan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Entah apa yang akan lelaki manja itu lakukan untuk membalas dendam padanya, Hinata tak bisa membayangkan dirinya akan menjadi target menyiksaan mental oleh Sasuke.

Setahun bermusuhan dengan Sasuke saja rasanya berat dan kini di tahun keduanya ia kembali berbuat kesalahan. Seharusnya Hinata bisa menahan diri untuk tak berurusan dengan pemuda tengik itu. Padahal Hinata sudah membuat rencana keberlangsungan hidupnya di universitas ini. Yakni:

 _Menjadi manusia tak kasat mata._

Namun apalah daya setiap kali ia berbicara dengan Sasuke darahnya seakan mendidih dan ia ingin melawan pemuda cengeng itu. Well, bukan tanpa alasan Hinata menyebut Sasuke pemuda cengeng, sebab awal mula mereka saling terikat dalam status pembullyan ini pun karena Hinata yang tanpa sengaja melihat Sauske menangis. Entah karena apa lelaki itu menangis, yang pasti Sasuke terlihat sangat tertekan setelah ia bicara dengan lelaki dewasa yang sangat mirip dengannya.

Hinata hanya sempat mendengar kata-kata si pria dewasa. Sesaat sebelum ia pergi meninggal Sasuke seorang diri di ruangan perpustakaan, tempat Hinata sedang menyusun buku-buku yang menjadi tugasnya sebagai asisten perpustakaan.

"Kau tak pantas menyandang marga Uchiha ..." Setelah mengatakan kalimat yang menyakitkan, pria itu pun meninggalkan Sasuke dalam kesedihannya.

Kata-kata itu terus berulang di benak Hinata, ada perasaan remuk tiap kali Hinata mengingat isakan kecil Sasuke yang sekuat tenaga ditahan namun tetap saja bisa lolos.

Hinata tak bermaksud terus berdiri di antara rak-rak buku yang menyembunyikan dirinya untuk menyaksikan kelemahan seorang Sasuke, Hinata hanya merasa bingung dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia sadar, ketaksengajaannya ini bisa saja diartikan berbeda.

Tentu saja, pada akhirnya Sasuke mengetahui keberadaan Hinata yang tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Ia menghampiri Hinata yang tersembunyi di antara jejeran buku-buku tebal.

Hinata menunduk mendapati Sasuke berada tepat di hadapannya. "Tampaknya kau menikmati drama yang baru saja tersaji."

"Ano ..., aku tak sengaja mendengarnya," Hinata gelagapan.

"Jika kudengar ada gosip tentangku yang tiba-tiba tersebar, kupastikan aku akan mengincarmu ..." Sasuke melirik name tag yang disematkan di baju seragamnya, "Hyuuga Hianta."

Sialnya, meskipun Hinata menjaga rahasia di perpustakaan itu rapat-rapat, Sasuke tetap saja mengincar Hinata sebagai mainannya.

Sasuke jelas membenci perempuan tukang penguntit macam Hinata, yang kerap ingin tahu kehidupan pribadinya. Tiap kali ia mengawasi gelagat canggung Hinata, entah kenapa di mata Sasuke itu terlihat lucu, ada gelenyar menyenangkan jika ia bisa terus mengganggu wanita penguntit itu.

Sasuke terus mengusili Hinata. Menciptakan jarak lebih dekat pada orang yang spesial dengan cara khas seorang Uchiha yang arogan. Setiap orang memang memiliki caranya sendiri.

Hubungan keduanya kini berada pada batas antara benci dan cinta. Mungkin kebencian itu akan bisa ditembus, jika salah satu di antara mereka berani mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

Kadang seseorang berusaha keras menyembunyikan perasaannya, dibalik keusilan, rasa benci, atau kebohongan. Bahkan ada orang yang tak bisa jujur dengan hatinya sendiri, padahal jika sekali saja ia mau jujur, kemungkinan besar ia bisa membuka pintu hati orang yang dicintai bukanlah hal yang mustahil.

Jika mengetuk saja kamu tak berani, bagaimana bisa si pemilik hati akan mengetahui kedatangan cinta tulus yang akan kau persembahkan.

 ** _The End._**


End file.
